Yoko
Yoko is a boisterous young girl in Little East Blue who takes up her father's job as its protector. She is always seen wearing a Marine uniform, which belonged to her deceased father. She idolizes her father who was a Marine, and as such has a hatred for pirates. Appearance Yoko has brown hair with a yellow clip and wears a backwards marine cap. She also wears a pink shirt, and the cape of the marines. She also has a black messenger bag hanging over her soldier. Personality Yoko has a raw hatred for pirates due to them killing her father. She believes them all to be evil, sharing the Marines' view on Absolute Justice. She eventually changes her view after she gets to know the Straw Hat Pirates. She also has a habit of biting people's heads who aggravate her. Relationships Ryudo Ryudo is Yoko's deceased father. They loved each other very much, and when he died from a pirate attack, she developed a raw hatred towards pirates. Boss Boss is a giant mutated beetle who was meant to serve the Golden Lion Pirates, but escaped and eventually met up with Yoko three years ago. Its mighty strength remindes her of her father, and so Yoko and Boss have long since become good friends. Straw Hat Pirates As Yoko has a hatred against pirates, she immediately believed that the Straw Hat Pirates were evil, and was the only person in Little East Blue to reject them. However, after seeing them protecting the village and Boss, she changed her views and became friends with the crew. History Yoko was once the daughter of a Marine who decided to defend Little East Blue by himself. Five years ago, he died and left Yoko all alone. Saddened by his death, Yoko decided to wear his uniform and take up his mantle as the protector of Little East Blue. Three years ago, she met Boss, a gigantic fire breathing beetle. Because of its strength which reminded her of father's, she became friends with the creature and they have been protecting Little East Blue ever since. As it was pirates that killed her father, she has a very raw hatred of them and is the only one who does not take kindly to the Straw Hats when they stumble upon the island, believing that all pirates are evil. However, after seeing how strongly the Straw Hats are protecting Boss and her Island, her views change towards them, even warmly saying goodbye to them as they left. Trivia * Yoko and Nami have several similarities: they both have a similar appearance, both lost a parent who was a Marine to pirates, and both despised pirates and thought of them as evil before meeting with the Straw Hats. However their view of the marines differ. While Yoko always see the Marines in a positive light, Nami does not do so due to meeting corupted marines such as Nezumi. * Yoko's name might be a reference to a real life person Yoko Ono. In One Piece universe Yoko has a beetle companion Boss. Real life Yoko (Ono) had a Beatle companion John Lennon. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Little East Blue Characters